On My Way
by notbrokenjustbent
Summary: Santana Lopez is on her way to something big. And she hadn't of known that if it wasn't for the rejection and the pain. And the comment one Rachel Berry made to her one day in the choir room. Join Rachel and Santana as they start their journey, continue they journey and complete their journey with each other, but they never knew that until now. Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter pretty short but it will get better :) Don't hate me for starting yet another story but Pezberry; just writes itself. **

Santana Lopez should be glad. Glad to be single. Glad to be rejected, but how could you? Especially if that girl owned your heart from the very start and it was hard to move and let her go, let her be with Wheels since thatS who she 'really' wanted to be with.

But now she was free. Now she could really go after her future. Be who she wanted to be when she wasn't pinning over Brittany. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe this was just a way of getting her on her way.

When she walked into school Brittany smiled when she saw Santana had changed her dressing to more 'her own' style. She was also glad Santana was taking this well and was now going for her future. She knew Santana wanted to be something. She knew she could give her that extra push.

Maybe it was the day Rachel said she would end up on a pole. Maybe it was. But seriously, Santana has said so much more worse things to her and the little diva still didn't hold grudges, so Santana shouldn't either.

She included herself a lot more. Instead of watching, staring, dreaming over Brittany. She saw everyone else who wanted to make an effort with her. Stopped being so withdrawn and dark and let the sting of reject go. Like cupid had taken the arrow out of her but left her with the effects. It only made her stronger.

Brittany smiled when she walked past. This is all she wanted for her, to be able to do that for her. Santana smiled back. No reasons to hold grudges.

Obviously Rachel noticed something in glee club, so she said "I want Santana to have my solo"

Santana's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Maybe she wasn't the only one wanting changes, or not holding grudges.

When she walked to the front she passed Rachel and gave her a smile before starting.

**Move in circles at night**  
**You've given up the fight**  
**Like the streets that you're always walking on**  
**You died inside**  
**And you don't know why**  
**So you try to turn the light on**

She walked over, looked Brittany in the eye and the blond just shook her head and laughed. Even Artie did. They were all laughing, not at her, but with her.

**But stand up and never say never**  
**'Cause this life is gonna get better**  
**Take a breath, shake it off and say**  
**I'm on my way**

Her eyes shifted to Mercedes who sang back with her. Then to Tina and Mike who sat happily and watched. To Sam, to Quinn to even Finn. Then her eyes met Rachel and the small brunette smiled at her but you could tell she was still sad about the whole Quinn and Finn thing. Get up screamed Santana inside her head at her. Berry had always been on her way.

**You been down and feel so fed up**  
**When they tell you, you might not get up**  
**Might not be on top of the world but hey**  
**Here's what you say**

**You might work but I work harder**  
**You might fight but I fight smarter**  
**Might not be on the top of the world but hey**  
**I'm on my way**  
**You might fly but I fly higher**  
**You're so hot but I'm on fire**  
**Might not be on top of the world buy hey**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way**  
**I'm on my way**

Everyone sang with her and she grabbed Rachel by the arm and lifted her up. It was probably something she would never thought she would do. But hey, what the heck? Her and Berry hadn't been close but they had more in common then they thought.

**All alone in your bed**  
**You tried when you said**  
**What you said**  
**Yeah you poured your heart out**  
**But nothing's changed**  
**Still a picture in a frame**  
**And you try but you just can't break out, no**

And damn Berry was a good dancer. She didn't even know she was a good dancer herself. Another talent she never thought she had, really. But here she was with Rachel of all people but again, what the heck?

**But stand up and never say never**  
**'Cause this life is gonna get better**  
**Take a breath, shake it off and say**  
**I'm on my way**

**You been down and feel so fed up**  
**When they tell you, you might not get up**  
**Might not be on top of the world but hey**  
**Here's what you say**

**You might work but I work harder**  
**You might fight but I fight smarter**  
**Might not be on the top of the world but hey**  
**I'm on my way**  
**You might fly but I fly higher**  
**You're so hot but I'm on fire**  
**Might not be on top of the world but hey**  
**I'm on my way**

**So stand up and never say never**  
**'Cause this life is gonna get better**  
**Take a breath, shake it off and say**  
**I'm on my way**

**You might work but I work harder**  
**You might fight but I fight smarter**  
**Might not be on the top of the world but hey**  
**I'm on my way**

**You might fly but I fly higher**  
**You're so hot but I'm on fire**  
**Might not be on top of the world but hey**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way ay**  
**I'm on my way**  
**I'm on my way**

At the end of the song everyone applauded and she knew, she was on her way, with Berry, the little monster hanging on her arm, right beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana?" Rachel called after the Latina as she walked out with Mercedes, Tina and Sam "One second guys" she said as she turned around "Yeah Berry?"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again "Never mind, you were great"

"Thanks, but what did you want to ask me?" Santana asked,

Rachel looked to the side of her and saw Finn and Quinn standing beside the door whispering about something "Never mind" she whispered as she moved away and out the door.

"Rachel wait!" Santana said but the diva was already gone. Santana turned back to her new group of friends "I wonder what's with her, now come on lets get to that dinner" she said. The valentine's dinner where Kurt was performing. She chose to sit by herself. Tina sat with Mike. Mercedes sat with Sam. She was alone while even Quinn sat with Finn and Puck with Zizies.

Then Rachel came in. Late for once. She smiled and beckoned her over. Rachel nodded and joint her at the table "Hey" she said.

"Hi" she replied.

Rachel sat down and Santana looked at her "So what did you need to ask me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Rachel continued the lying game making it obvious by using a different voice. Santana joined in to "Really Berry?"

"Yes Lopez, I'm just surprised"

"Ha! I got you to admit it! So what are you surprised about?" Santana prompted.

"This!" Rachel exclaimed "All this! I just don't understand how you can go from being _that_ girl, to _this_ girl"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Santana raised her eyebrow. Damn Rachel just triggered Snix.

"Don't look like I'm about to bite you Berry, chill!" Rachel relaxed. False alarm for Snix.

"It's not that you were like...so different, just you could barely stand me in fact I'm pretty sure you loathed me and now you're like super nice to me"

"I never hated you" Santana admitted "But I decided, I wanted to find my future, and you did that Berry, you knew your future when you were like four years old"

"Three" Rachel corrected.

"_Three, a_nd well, I know mine now and we seem to both be on our way, a path is always shorter with two people"

"Wow" Rachel said "I just never would have thought I would hear you say"

"Tell anyone and I will end you" Santana joked and then they both burst out laughing and the lonely hearts song began just on time.

* * *

"So, everyone is talking about you and Satan" Kurt started as he waited by the railings with Rachel.

"Yeah so?" Rachel shrugged.

"Fill me in, on everything" he insisted.

"Well it all started when I let her sing and she chose Charlie Brown- On My Way, then she asked me to join her at her table and then she said she knows her future, ooh Kurt maybe she's finally come to her senses about Broadway!" Rachel squealed.

"That's not it" a voice broke in behind them. They both jumped and turned around, Rachel smiled "Santana?"

"Hey Berry" Santana said cooly as she slipped between the railings.

"Hey Kurt" another voice ran up to them. It was Blaine "I can give you a ride home if you like" he offered.

"Thanks Blaine" Kurt turned to Rachel and then to Santana, and then back to Rachel. This was very still weird to him.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys later" he said as he got up. They all said bye until it was just Rachel and Santana sitting on the railings.

"Haven't you got a home to go to?" Santana questioned though not meanly.

Rachel shook her head "It doesn't feel like it"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing" Rachel said quickly. Santana stared at her and then looked forward "Don't you have two dads waiting for you?" she said.

"I barely have one of them" Rachel muttered.

Santana stared at her again "What aren't you telling me?"

"That my real favourite movie is street dance, I play guitar..." Rachel started.

"Wait, you know what street dance is?"

"Yes" Rachel scowled. Santana laughed "Sorry, you just gave us all that impression that you only know and like musicals that's all"

Rachel nodded "Yeah I know that"

Santana looked ahead again "So, about your dads" she started.

"If I told you I only had one of them would you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because you would think I've been lying"

"Have you?"

"No" Rachel said "I lost one of them when I was eleven"

"Rachel?" Santana said emotion swelling up "I lost my dad when I was ten too"

Rachel nodded and looked down. It must be really hard for both of them.

"I'm sorry...for your loss"

"I'm sorry for yours too"

They both sat in silence for a moment before Santana saw the stars "Hey" she nudged Rachel "Look up there" she said. Both the girls stared up at the sky "They're looking down at us, I know they are, I can feel it"

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye "My other dad hates me"

"He still upset about losing his husband?" Santana guessed.

"Yeah, and he just hates me and thinks I'm worth nothing" Rachel stated rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't just imagining this whole scene.

"But we're going to prove him wrong aren't we?" Santana said grabbing onto Rachel's hand "I know we've never been close, hell we've never been friends or liked each other, but...we've both lost someone and we both want to make them proud and smile up there" she looked back up again.

Rachel nodded and let her head drop just below Santana's shoulder, because of the height difference it would have been a bit of a stretch to let her head drop up there, and this was more comfortable for enemies that had just maybe become friends?

"We're on our way to that right Berry?"

"Right"


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick update but short chapter, they will get longer. Enjoy and Review please :)**

She never really told anyone about her dad before except Brittany. She didn't want the pity and the sympathy. In fact all she wanted was someone to care, and that's what Brittany did, except she never fully understood, but at least back then it was someone.

Now Rachel knew, and she knew something about Rachel too.

Then she remembered something. She pulled her phone out from her back pocket and scrolled down until she reached 'H'

'I have to change that later' she told herself.

**To: Hobbit**

**U got hme okay?**

She had to wait only a number of seconds for a reply.

**From: Hobbit**

**Yes thank you, I'm in my room, did you get home well too?**

She seriously had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Did Berry text like she was speaking?

**To: Hobbit**

**Yeh, anyway is your dad hme?**

This time she had to wait longer for a reply.

**From: Hobbit**

**No, but that's okay though because I like spending time alone in my room its actually very relaxing, especially if my docking station decides to work today and I can practice some routines while listening to your song.**

Santana smiled. Then she realised.

**To: Hobbit**

**Dnt try 2 change the subject Berry, I'm comin' over there. **

**From: Hobbit**

**Why, there's no very need. **

**To: Hobbit**

**Stop speaking like shakespeare and ur tiny, plus I'm bored**

**From: Hobbit**

**If you must then.**

Santana smiled, grabbed her jacket and walked out towards the Berry household. She was lucky she even remembered where Rachel lived, but after that house party how could she forget?

She pandered on the door until Rachel opened it.

"Santana, what a lovely surprise" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too Hobbit" Santana retorted as she walked inside.

"You know, I always thought you called me then nicknames because you couldn't remember my name, now I know it was just to make fun of me" Rachel said closing the door and leading Santana up to her bedroom.

"Not make fun of you, make fun of your height" Santana stated obnoxiously.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and sat on her bed as Santana looked around the room, it was pink walls with stars in. Not full of posters like she expected, but there was a couple. There was some pictures on her drawer, but that's not what caught her attention. A door with a star on it caught her eye and she walked towards it asking "What's in here?"

"In there" Rachel stood up "Are all my achievements"

Expecting trophies Santana opened the door but she opened the door, and it was the bathroom.

While Rachel burst out laughing on her bed Santana picked up a pillow and smacked her with it "Shut up hobbit" she scolded as she plopped down on the edge. Rachel composed herself before asking "What else did you seriously expect in there?"

"Real achievements, not what comes out your tiny midget body"

"Well if you want to see my trophies, there over there" she pointed to a stand Santana must have missed when she came in. Slowly Santana stood up and walked towards them "Wow, dancing, singing, comedian? You sure have been hiding some of your talents"

"What are you talking about? I sing and dance all the time"

"Yeah and your humour we thought you were just be annoying, although crack house is seriously hilarious"

Rachel looked down shamefully "That part wasn't a joke" she muttered.

"Okay" Santana walked back over with a trophy in her hand "What the hell is this?"

"My trophy?" continuing when Santana signalled her for more "For breakdancing"

"Man, Berry, I had no idea" she said.

"It's a hidden talent" Rachel told her. Santana nodded.

"What's yours?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?"

"Your future, that everyone knows you want which is why your being _nicer_ now"

"It's writing, and drawing"

"Really?" Rachel gasped.

"Hey, I can write and I can draw, well it's not mostly drawing is more graffiti"

"Were you the girl who graffitied on that wall? And on the back of Mr Shue's car? And on my locker?"

"Yeah" Santana said sheepishly "Sorry about that"

"It's water under the bridge" Rachel waved off.

"So yeah, and I like dancing and singing of course, and I'm being told I'm pretty hilarious"

Rachel smiled "We have more in common then I thought" then she got an idea.

"Uh oh, that's your idea face"

"You know me well for only avoiding eye contact with me" Rachel stated.

"How can I ignore your face? Your facial expressions are just...priceless"

"I'm over that now"

"Sure you are, now what's your idea?"

Rachel smirked, leaned in and whispered into Santana's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy :) **

**"**Rach-hobbit, you can't possibly think this is a good idea"

Rachel looked up from proceeding to drag Santana into the music store "The thing is Santana, I _do_ think this is an excellent idea"

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled out of the smaller girl's grasp "Nobody tells Santana Lopez what to do" she said.

"Not unless Santana Lopez wants to end up bigger then a stripper" Rachel bit back.

"Ooh low" Santana whispered glaring at her. Rachel shrunk back. Damn had she triggered on Snix?

"God Berry I'm not going to eat you, relax!"

"Sorry, it's just very hard to ignore our past when you keep sending me the HBIC glare"

Santana shrugged "I need to make sure I still have my power"

Rachel grabbed Santana's arm and with a strong force pulled them both in "Where's you power now, Lopez?"

"You want a smack down? I'll give you a smack down" she raised her hand to start the new wrestling match when the manager walked up to them "Hello girls, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling at them.

"I'm Rachel Berry, and this is Satan-Santana Lopez" she corrected. Santana glared at her and Rachel had never been so lucky the guy had walked up at that time "We wanted to sell our music here, If that's okay with you, you see we're only young and can be just what people are looking for nowadays-"

"Hold up, for us to sell your music here you have to have your own song"

"We can do that" Rachel nodded "But for now we only have choir room covers" she looked at Santana.

"And second, you have to be internet sensations or already famous"

"Does MySpace count?"

He nodded. Rachel smiled "Then in that case-"

"Wait" Santana interjected "That page wasn't famous, it was just a big target for bullying"

Rachel frowned. Thanks for telling him that Santana.

"Ah, don't worry about them' the man said ruffling Rachel's hair "Bullies are just emotional terrorists, I can hardly imagine someone who would pick on such a sweet and I suppose talented girl"

"You're looking at one of them" Rachel muttered motioning to Santana.

"It was two years ago!" Santana defended.

"And still the scar is healing" Rachel sang sadly.

"Okay, so you two seem interesting" he smiled "So here is the deal, if you what us to sell your song here then you first have to find us a good song that's good enough for us to sell here" he leaned in and whispered "I'll make sure your one actually gets through"

Rachel smiled her 100 watts grins "Thank you so much, you won't regret this"

"He probably will" Santana commented, gasping when Rachel nudged her stomach with her elbow.

"And you can possibly come here and give it to us by maybe Monday?"

"Monday!" both girls exclaimed.

* * *

"I wonder how long if took for them to build the Empire State"

"Santana" Rachel whined "You're suppose to be researching some materials for our song, not wondering how long it took for them to build the Empire State, which is by the way one year and fourteen five days"

"No it didn't, I bet it took like three"

"Three years?"

"Three days buffoon" Santana yelled throwing a pillow at Rachel who was busy writing "If you really put your mind to something ALL for them three days you could build something really cool"

Rachel grunted "Exactly! If you could put your mind to this song writing, then we can be done in three days!"

Santana sighed falling onto the bed "You know I'm only here for the fame, I don't care if it's a good song or not, people will just want to listen to my voice"

"No, they won't" Rachel disagreed turning around on her spinning chair "Actually you can pull of a good song with a bad voice, then a good voice with a bad song"

"I beg to differ"

Rachel stood up "Can you at least find me something to rhyme with_ my_?"

"My? My? Why?" Santana laughed asking and rhyming at the same time.

"You are insufferable, you know that" Rachel snapped.

"Okay, Okay! Hmm, let me think, uh...My? Die?

"No"

"Lie?"

"No"

"Tie?"

"Mine!" Rachel thought of it herself. She put down the word and then looked at Santana "Thanks for nothing"

Santana just sighed. She was never good at song writing anyway. Except Trouty Mouth.

* * *

"Why are you doing this? Putting yourself through this pain?" Rachel sang. She looked at Santana to see what she thought of it, the Latina though was somewhere else "Santana!"

"Huh...what?"

"What did you think of the song?"

"Look Rach-Hobbit" she scolded herself for almost slipping her twice now "I think we should make it more..Happy and jolly!"

"So you do have a soft side" Rachel teased.

"Actually, I'm just not a depressed little midget whose mouth should be gagged every time she's not singing"

"So you like my voice? When I am singing?"

"Never said I didn't!" Santana defended.

"I like this" Rachel stated.

Santana rolled her eyes "Like what Berry?"

"That you aren't depressed, ever since you sang Landslide I was like 'Okay here it comes, another depressing soap opera' but then when you sang On My Way I was just like...yes! She's okay!"

Santana sat up "Actually you looked depressed about Quinn and Finn"

"Okay, so half of me still wasn't over that" Rachel admitted.

Santana got up and looked into Rachel's eyes "You don't get offended when I call you midget or hobbit or Berry right?"

"Not anymore"

"Good, because you know that's just friends joking around"

"Friends?"

"Oh, so you still think of me as the enemy?"

"No...No! No!" Rachel insisted "I just hoped you would've admitted it sooner, then I could have done this" she leaped onto Santana and tacked her into a Rachel Berry hug. Santana laughed, that was better then she could have ever thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone, if you noticed on the summary, it had a hint of what the plot is on this story. I wouldn't be able to guess it but now it just came to me and I know where this story is going, I don't think you will be happy with me but it's a story! And if you hate the ending their was a sequel I was planning for :)**

**Enjoy, nevertheless, and review :)**

* * *

**To: Hobbit **

**I've got an idea**

**From: Hobbit**

**Finally, I knew if I left telling you about my inspiration it would leave you to think and you would come up with something. I haven't got the chorus yet so I was hoping you came up with that. **

**To: Annoying Hobbit**

**Long text for absolutely no reason. I've even changed ur name 2 Annoying Hobbit on my phone. **

**From: Annoying Hobbit **

**What was it before? **

**To: Annoying Hobbit **

**Just Hobbit **

She got no reply after that so just dropped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then she heard knocking on her window and raised an eyebrow before getting up and going over there "Rachel?"

"Hi Satan, you must be really surprised because you called me by my name" Rachel stated. Santana just shook her head and stepped back for Rachel to climb in "How did you even climb up there?" she asked looking down from her high room.

"I climbed" Rachel shrugged. Santana looked at her and then back at her window and smirked "And here is me still thinking you went to bed at seven"

"What?" Rachel questioned confused.

"Just a rumour" Santana brushed her off as she sat on her bed.

"So..." Rachel said "You mentioned on your text you had a idea?"

"Oh yeah, so here it is" Santana started shuffling to get comfy on her bed "So...I wrote this song when I was like...twelve and I found it" Rachel immediately snatched the book from her "Hey I wasn't done!" Santana yelled.

Rachel looked at the song "You seriously write this when you were twelve?"

"Yeah" Santana shrugged "The months before my thirteenth birthday"

"You remember that?" Rachel asked.

Santana just shrugged embarrassed.

For a few seconds there was silence when Rachel read through the song. She hummed the chorus out and smiled "It's perfect"

Santana tried not to blush. Like really hard.

"It's okay you know" Rachel suddenly said "It's okay to be complimented you know"

"I just spend so much of my time insulting people, especially you, it's nice to have someone compliment you for once instead of dishing it out to you, which I can by the way take" she narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

Rachel shrunk back "It adds up!" she defended referring to the choir room incident that lead to Santana bawling in the corridors "I've never seen you cry like that by the way"

"Don't make fun of me" Santana said.

"I'm not" Rachel covered her laughter "I'm not" she told herself more then the Latina "I promise, I'm not"

Santana looks at her suspiciously but her eyes come back to her song anyway "Give me that"

Rachel handed it to Santana and then got up "Come on, better get to rehearsing on this song before Monday"

* * *

"Santanaa" Rachel whined as she forcibly pulled Santana back into the music sore. Exactly like it had been the other day. Just Santana was in a leather jacket now and was putting most of her weight onto the outside of the door. She held on to that while Rachel pulled her other arm.

"It's a good song!" Rachel told her "Just give it a try! Who cares if it gets rejected!" Rachel tried to convince her "Please? We worked so hard on this"

That stop Santana to stop pulling. She let go off the door and Rachel crashed into her. She just about caught the smaller brunette and helped her stand "Let's just get this over with" she said with a tired sigh.

"You need to start believing in yourself Santana, you will never ever become a pole dancer, I won't let you" she whispered the last part and Santana gently smiled before nearly panicking when the guy noticed them and came back.

"Hey girls you did it!" he said.

"Yeah we did" Rachel smiled nudging Santana to get her attention, she was currently keeping her eyes on the ground and whistling to herself.

"She's just nervous" Rachel explained.

"No I'm not" Santana muttered.

"Can I just get your names?" he asked.

"Rachel Berry, gold star" she added. He chuckled a little and looked at Santana.

The Latina shook her head.

Rachel sighed sadly and he looked at Rachel who just shrugged.

The guy took the mp3 player that they had recorded on "I'll pass this through" he said. Before he was about to go; Santana grabbed his arm to stop him. Rachel smiled and Santana took a deep breath before saying "Santana Lopez, I'm Santana Lopez"

* * *

Rachel and Santana stood trying to look the office window. He had gone in there five minutes ago, what was taking him so long?

"Move hobbit" Santana sighed.

"I don't like that" Rachel complained.

"What, that I'm telling you to move so I can bend down and look?"

"No, hobbit was what you sued when you told me about Finn, couldn't you change it to something else?"

Santana sighed and for a second thought about it "I'll see"

And then she heard the door open. She stood up straighter and Rachel did too. They composed themselves and watched as the guy moved towards them. They couldn't see his face yet, but all they knew was their fate was in his answer.

This is it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick update because I really wanted to speed this up, I'm so excited to write this you to everyone who has reviewed and enjoy and review if you haven't :)**

* * *

He got closer and that's when Santana could see the smile on his face "Congratulations girls"

Both Rachel and Santana squealed and hugged each other "We did it!" "We did it!" they both said.

"He hasn't like a song as much as he has liked this one in a long time, he wants to make it a number one track"

Santana pulled away "Thanks you so much sir"

"No thank you" he said smiling and shaking their hands "Good luck for the future, you girls are defiantly destined for something big"

Santana looked back at Rachel still smiling widely "We did it Berry"

"Berry? I thought I was just an annoying hobbit"

Santana opened her mouth to say something but the music manager opened the door from the office and beckoned them inside. Nervously they walked into the huge office. It was red and had CD's from 1960-2013 all over the walls and posters of celebrities like Cheryl Cole and Taylor Swift. On the other side it was males like Pitbull and Neyo. The seats were in the shape of a guitar and a huge TV on the wall.

"Don't just stand there, sit down" he said rushing them over. They did as told, so fast they sat on the same chair. He watched as they pushed each other off and fought for the seat until the smaller one was finally knocked off by the Latina and took the other seat next to it.

"So I listened to your track" he said holding the mp3 player "And I loved it"

They both grinned.

"Have you got a shorter name for your both though, like a band name, like N-Dubz, Saturdays? Anything?"

"Um" Rachel looked at Santana "Not yet"

He stared at them both and then just switched to Santana "Pez" he looked at Rachel "Berry"

"Pezberry"

"Pezberry?" Santana questioned, they she found she liked that "Pezberry" she clarified.

"Wait" Rachel said "How come her last name is first?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I like it how it is" the man said "So now we have the track, the band name, all we need is a little bit of magic" he fiddled with something on his laptop and opened the music "You're recording in the studio tomorrow morning" he told them.

"S-Studio?" Santana stammered.

"Yep, congrats girls, welcome to the music industry"

* * *

To celebrate, the girls went to eat with Karofsky and Azimo to eat. It was confusing, because they hated them after what Karofsky did to Kurt but that's how it ended up, they just bumped into them and needed someone to pay anyway.

"So you two are going to be famous?" Azimo asked.

"Yep" Rachel said "And if you don't want to get on Hollywood Reporter's bad side, I suggest you apologise to Kurt and always leave him alone" she said. Karofsky glared but nodded "You wouldn't actually report me to them would you?"

"Oh I would" Rachel said smiling "I still have that picture of you as a pre-teen remember?"

Karofsky looked worried. He was angry the little thing had something on him.

"How did you even do it?" Azimo asked.

"Well..." Santana started "Actually it was all Berry" she admitted honestly looking at Rachel "She dragged me into that store, she got me to find my old song, she dragged me again into the music shop, without her none of this would have happened"

"And you just let her?" Karofsky questioned "I mean, drag you into the store"

"Yeah, the thing with Berry is, she can be really really really annoying, like really really-"

"He gets it" Rachel cut in.

"Okay. But she gets into your head. Like, I'm going to show Berry this, I'm going to do this" Santana explained "Stuff like that, she actually cares and does something about it unlike everyone else who just says 'oh that's good' she actually convinced me I was something, after she called me a stripper of course"

Karofsky and Azimo snorted laughter and laughed "We all thought that" Azimo admitted. Santana glared at him "But now we don't, of course, we've seen what you can be" he told her.

Santana smiled and Rachel hugged her "Aw, that is the nicest thing you've ever said about me" Rachel said.

"Really?" Santana was surprised. She really was too mean to this girl.

"Yeah, and this wasn't all me- well actually it was"

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"But you wrote the amazing chorus!" Rachel quickly said thinking she triggered Snix. Santana deflated but still stared at her.

After dinner, Azimo and Karofsky went home while Rachel and Santana sat outside, on the same place they sat that day they told each other about their loss of parents. It was dark now, and Rachel could see the shining stars again, and some other lights down the road. The scene just seemed...nice.

"I'm sorry about Finn" Santana blurted out "I didn't mean-well I did, but Sue put me up to it, now I know I don't need the Cheerios, but at the time-"

"It's okay" Rachel assured her "I don't mind anymore"

Santana turned around and saw how close their faces actually were "You promise?"

"I promise" Rachel nodded.

They just stared at each other and before Santana could realise what she was doing she was leaning in closer and so was Rachel. But the moment was done when suddenly her phone buzzed and they both jumped away when they realised what they were doing.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"Just Brittany saying congrats" Santana shrugged. Then she remembered something and opened her contacts and the first one on there was Annoying Hobbit. Rachel scoffed "I thought you were joking"

"I'm changing it" Santana assured her. Rachel's face lit up "Really?"

"Yeah" Santana said shyly "Like I said, none of this would have happened for me if you weren't being you annoying hobbit self, but I'm changing your name in my phone to...Estrella"

"Estrella? Is that Spanish?"

"Yep" Santana nodded "It's Spanish for star" she told her.

Rachel smiled "I like that name"

"Tiny Estrella" Santana added.

"Why Tiny?"

"Because you're a midget" Santana explained.

"I'm changing your name in my phone then" Rachel said taking out her phone. Santana put hers away and watched Rachel. Remembering they were so close to-

She was brought out of her thought by Rachel looking at her and saying "It was Satan before, now I'm just changing it to Lopez"

"Why?"

"Lopez isn't bad, I actually like that name, and you call me Berry all the time" she said. She looked back down to her phone and wrote it in and saved it.

"I better get going" Rachel said standing up "See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

* * *

Santana lay on her bed and stared up at her phone. Tiny Estrella. They were defiently meant to be together.


End file.
